


Across the centuries

by DaenGore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Historical Hetalia, Horror, M/M, Romance, Vampires, prurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenGore/pseuds/DaenGore
Summary: Vampire story. Gilbert is an aristocrat who lost all his family in the 1700's. Under a great depression, a strange man appears on Gilbert and makes change in his life across the centuries.Warning: Murder. Suicide attempt.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter I

Gilbert Beilchmidt was walking along the street in New York. It was a perfect night to remember. It was middle December and winter was knocking down the door to make a magnificent entrance in the USA. Gilbert, back in the 1700's used to prefer summer. In those days, winter was as cruel as a wolf. The albino man could remember the snow all over and the pervasive cold going all over around. Gibert had a good life back in those days, he was a German baron. He wasn't rich, but at least he hadn't to hunt to eat. Did he miss his past? Maybe. Life was calmer than now with all this technology and crowded cities, but it was harder. Life was rougher. 

Everything started when his baby brother, Ludwig, was taken from his hands because of hemophilia. Luddie hurt his skin playing, as a normal kid, the blood dripped until his little brother died. His mother died of sadness and his father decided to spend his time drunk and burning all their money to finally being devoured by a wolf pack in a cold night that winter, when he was almost unconscious because of all the alcohol he had been drinking. This way, Gilbert ended up alone and poor. 

It was January, it was near his twenty- secondth birthday when a strange man knocked his door desperate. It was a huge man, it was nearly two meters high. He was an imposing man. 

“Good evening.” The tall man said. Gilbert looked at him with a dull face. “I’m…”

“ I’m not interested in who you are. What do you need? “ The albino asked sharply. He wasn't in a good mood. It has been just a month and he had lost all his family. Was he supposed to be kind? To be happy with the rest of the world? No, Gilbert wouldn’t make a slight smile.

“I need somewhere to stay for the night. I…” The man couldn´t end his petition, because Gilbert interrupted. 

“Go away! Down there you have the city! I don’t know. Go and rent a room! There are lot´s of women down there. Have fun!” Gilbert was about to close the door, but the man prevent it. “ What the hell do you want?”

“I lost all my money. I was assaulted. I don’t have anything. Please. Let me stay just tonight. One night! Tomorrow in the morning I’m leaving. I promise.” He said. Gilbert took a moment to see at the man's eyes, they were blue but at the same time a little bit violet. They were beautiful. The man was huge. He thought it twice: This man could be a murderer. Should he let him stay? He was about to say ‘no’, but then he remembered his situation: he was broken too.. 

Gilbert opened the door again and let the man enter. He wasn't the compassive kind of man with other humans. Gilbert loved animals, but humans didn't seem to fit his standards. He always had felt odd. He decided drived the strange man to a room. He explained that he could give him some food or wine, but the tall man denied everything. Gilbert didn't mind. He was fed up with people. He wanted to stay alone and deal with his depression. 

“I am Ivan Braginsky” The violet-eyed man said. Gilbert saw him with a confused sight. “ W-we didn’t introduce us. I am Ivan Braginsky. Please, just call me Ivan. “ He lent his hand to the albino. Gilbert didn't accept his greeting. 

“I’m Gilbert. Have a good night Mr. Braginsky” Gilbert said as he disappeared behind the door. Was he being impolite? Yes! Did he care? No! He didn't mind the slightest.


	2. Chapter II

Ivan never left Gilbert’s property. In fact, Gilbert didn’t want to. The walls seemed cold when he was alone. The albino was the kind of person who tends to get depressed in winter. Long nights, short days... It was like dark could eat Beilschmidt alive. He felt as the roof could fall upon him. Sometimes it was hard to breath. Gilbert even thought in suicide, because at night was like if the ghosts of his family and bad memories could chase him.

“Gilbert? Are you all right?” Ivan asked one night when he heard some crystals being broken. He went downstairs. There it was Gilbert looking at nothing, holding broken glasses in his hands. He closed his fist and the crystals got deeper in his hands. Blood flowed. It hurt yet Gilbert didn’t matter.

Ivan took the albino hands and took the crystals off Gilbert. The hemorrhage didn't stop and Gilbert was falling unconscious. Ivan barely knew the man, but he felt that he shouldn't let him die.

“GILBERT!” Braginsky shouted but Gilbert didn’t answered, he was dying. Ivan took the man and laid him on the floor. Ivan kissed the white neck and said “sorry” before nail his fangs. Ivan drinked Gilbert's blood until he was almost dry and then he bit his arm. He reached his forearm to Beilschmidt. Like it was an instinct Gilbert started to suck the precious blood.

When it was enough, Ivan removed his arm from Gilbert's mouth. The albino man felt high. Also he was very sleepy. Was he dead? He didn’t mind! 

“Shh… Shh…” Ivan said and took the albino man in his arms. Braginsky carried him to a bedroom. He covered the windows with thick blankets. He would wait until Gilbert would wake up.

After three nights Gilbert opened his eyes. A despicable thirst invaded him. His head was spinning. He couldn’t stay seated. He didn’t have any strength to be awake.

“There you are.” A voice spoke next to him. “Drink it.” It ordered as Gilbert felt a glass touch his lips. The albino drank it all. It was a salty liquid, but he felt nice. Suddenly Beilschmidt was coming back to life. In front of him was Ivan. “You are alive! That's…” 

“What the fuck are you?” Gilbert shouted. He tried to keep away from Ivan. His heart wasn’t beating! He was dead! Gilbert saw Ivan again after his horrible discovery. “Why am alive?!” 

“Darling, you should…” Ivan tried to justify himself but was interrupted again.

“I am not any “Darling” for you! I am Gilbert Beilschmidt! Nothing more.” Gilbert was angry. He felt that he could explode but at the same time he was tired. Beilschmidt tried to stand up, but he nearly fell on the floor.

“No!” Ivan said as he caught Gilbert. “You should stay in bed and rest. You are still weak.” Gilbert frowned, he wasn’t weak. “I have something for you”. Braginsky said as he offered Gilbert another glass. He didn’t accept. “ You should drink”. Ivan spoke.

“Who am I?” The Prussian was desperate. “I am not alive. But I am still conscious! What am I?” Ivan didn’t know how to respond, so he remained silent. “Tell me!” The albino demanded.

The strange man sat in the bed next to Gilbert. Ivan Braginsky was handsome, he looked like a prince. He acted like one too. He was afraid about the notice he needed to communicate.

“We are vampires'' Ivan said. Gilbert didn’t believe him. Vampires? Creatures from folk stories that parents uses to scare kids? It was a joke. This was real life. Things like that don't exist. 

“Are you kidding me?” The albino man giggled but Ivan was serius, any muscle in his face moved. Then he smiled, he gifted Gilbert a terrible smile. There were two fangs. “Gott…” Beilschmidt whispered, he was about to say something but Ivan kissed him. The tall man caressed with his tongue Gilbert’s new fangs. Beilschmidt realized that his teeth were different, they were sharper. 

The Prussian tried to get Ivan off, but Braginsky pinned Gilbert to the bed. Then the man kissed his neck, and rubbed his fangs where the albino's throat was. Gilbert swallow as he felt Ivan threaten to tear his neck away with his mouth. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

“You belong to me. I am your master. You are my creation.” Ivan spoke against Gilbert’s neck. The Prussian tried to escape, yet he was pinned by Ivan again. “ You are not going nowhere”. He sentenced. 

“I don’t belong to you! I don’t know you! Even if I am a vampire I am free! Let me go!” Gilbert was telling the truth, he didn’t know Ivan. They were strangers. 

Ivan freed Gilbert, and looked at him with a dull face. The albino didn’t seem afraid, and if he was scared he was good at hiding it. In fact, Gilbert just wanted to run away. 

Braginsky decided that it was right to let the Prussian do whatever he wanted. So, Ivan explained the rules, the warnings and the traditions of vampires. Then, Gilbert’s master disappeared in a snowy night for almost a century. They didn’t talk or see but Ivan always was there. A good master always takes care of his creatures. 

The albino became a beast. He liked blood. He was in love with blood! Beilschmidt became a respected vampire in Europe. All the creatures knew that was a bad idea get him angry. Vampires thought he was a pure blood, not a nasty human converted into a blood drinker. Gilbert works a lot to hide Ivan’s mark. There were two spots in his neck, he hated them. Through all these years the Prussian learned that Ivan was a fearsome vampire from Russian Empire. The Russian was a noble man, he was wealthy and skilled when it came about killing his victims already where humans or vampires. Some of their relatives — because vampires consider them as a huge family — used to think he was a demon. Ivan was alone and never had a creation. Gilbert laughed at this last detail, HE was Ivan’s unique creation. 

It was around XIX when both of them met again. It was a spring night in London. Gilbert was really thirsty. He hadn’t drunk blood in weeks. He sat lonely in a café to wait. A distracted and lonely teenager walked into a dark street. Beilschmidt had to take advantage of it. Gilbert followed him. He was silent as a snake and was about to attack him but the teen was a vampire too. The younger one jumped at Beilschmidt. Gilbert was weak and couldn't free himself. 

The teen nailed his fangs in Gilbert's neck. Beilschmidt was being killed. He was about to lose consciousness but the teen fell dead. Then Gilbert was held and all that could remember was drinking blood from another creature as him. His heart started to beat after a century. Gilbert never imagined that he would miss that much his own heart's beatings. He could feel another heart too. It was like being alive again. Then, Gilbert fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes: 
> 
> In this fic vampires don't have heart beatings (I really don't know if in popular stories they do), but when their heart beats it's because of something special (you will see in the following chapter). 
> 
> Also, there is pure blood vampires (Ivan is one), they weren't a human before, they have always been vampires! Gilbert isn't pure blood as you can see. Also, when a vampire convert a human, this one becomes in the vampire's creature and the vampire in the master. 
> 
> So, I have nothing more to say. See you!!!


	3. Chapter III

Ivan had always been there for Gilbie. He never came back to Russia after creating the albino vampire. A century came by and Branginsky just cared for his creation. He saw the Prussian's happinesses, victories, saddens and frustrations. He knew Gilbert would come back to him someday. 

At the beginning, Ivan just could see Gilbert as an experiment. A vassal. Years Ivan felt in love. Beilschmidt could be fierce when he hunted, but he wasn't a monster. He was kind with ladies, kids and even gentlemen. The Prussian was very organized and tidy. Even if he was arrogant he could accept his errors. 

Braginsky saw how Gilbert traveled all over the world looking for something or someone. Ivan knew he was looking for him. He could feel it!

Ivan didn't know how to bring himself closer to Gilbert. He was afraid that Gilbert could run away and never find him. That night when Gilbert was nearly killed was his opportunity. 

The master vampire knew Gilbert was starving. Ivan tried to send him easy preys, but Gilbert didn't hunt them. One night, Beilschmidt couldn't stand the thirst anymore and went hunting but ended up being hunted instead. 

Ivan killed the teen vampire and carried Gilbert to his home. There, the Russian made Beilschmidt drink his blood from his neck. Ivan could feel Gilbert's heart. It was nearly a sexual pleasure. Vampires can't have sexual relationships as humans do. Vampires are unfortunate, because they just can fall in love with his master or their creation and have this kind of pleasure. If they don't love their master or creation, then they don't love anyone.

Usually, in this kind of ritual Ivan would drink from Gilbert's neck but this time Beilchmidt was too weak and thirsty. When Ivan considered it was enough, he took the albino apart. The Prussian's lips were red because of blood and slightly parted. He was in ecstasy and nearly drunk. Beilschmidt was tired enough to not recognize Ivan. It was just next night when Gilbert woke up and felt an arm wrapped around his waist. Ivan was sleeping when Gilbert disappeared into the darkness. Again, Ivan was alone.

Ivan tried to find Gilbert but he was nowhere in Europe. The Russian visited every forest, city's cemetery and even the churches; but the albino disappeared. Braginsky got some information, from Alfred Jones, a respected vampire from the USA. Jones told him about a pale man scaring people in New York. Ivan didn't think it twice. He traveled to America.

———-——--------------------  
When Ivan arrived in the States it was 1903. He wasn't in New York at first, he reached Florida’s port on a winter night. Ivan has never liked this season. He used to hate long nights and short days. He prefered summer, but then he realized it was more practical living where this cold season was. In summer he has to spend a lot of time in his house because of the sun. Even being a vampire he hated the chilly air smacking his face. 

Braginsky had to travel to the capital of the USA. It was a long journey but finally he was in New York. Now he just needed to find Gilbert. The city was huge. People were crazy, everyone was concentrating on themselves. 

Ivan looked for Gilbert for months. It was 1904 and the albino was nowhere. Maybe he had moved to another state. Ivan felt like crying. Was he going to see the pale man again? 

It was on a spring night as in London when Ivan saw Gilbert hunting. He wore a suit. He looked handsome all black and white. Braginsky had always liked Beilschmidt’s style. It was elegant and somehow intimidating. 

The albino was talking to a girl. She was blonde with a good body. Gilbert kissed her. Ivan felt his heart breaking in million pieces, yet he still had an eye on them. As Gilbert kissed the girl he was dragging her to a dark street. He caressed with his lips her neck and whispered something, then his fangs pierced the skin. And he drank her blood until nothing remained. 

Ivan was jealous as hell. He couldn’t explain it, he just approached Gilbert and dragged him across the streets. The Russian brought Beilschmidt to his apartment and kissed him after a long time. He felt as their fangs collided and their tongues fought. They end up in bed, drinking each other blood, feeling the other heart. It was like a drug. They couldn’t stop. They didn't stop until they were drunk and sleepy.

Gilbert woke up and felt an arm wrapped around his waist. Ivan was sleeping, but this time the albino didn’t run away. He waited until Ivan opened his eyes.

“You are here.” Ivan said. He was content. He gifted Gilbert a real smile. 

“I am not going anywhere” Gilbert asserted as he caressed Ivan’s hair. 

“ Why?” Ivan answered.

“ I feel alone without you.” With that simple ask, they stayed in the USA and didn't separate again. They were there for the other for a long century. 

As every couple they fought, but then they made up. They had some insoportable defects, yet they worked to deal with them. Both of them reasoned in a different way, still they found a way to live together.

Now it’s the XXI century. Gilbert was walking along the street holding Ivan's hand. It felt strange, Beilschmidt never thought he would grab Ivan's hand in public. The albino wasn’t the type of man who dispensed affect in public, yet he did it because Ivan likes to do it. Also it was strange being a homosexual couple and don’t end up in jail. Culture and laws changed a lot across the centuries.

“Gilbert. I have a question for you.” Ivan said with a thick russian accent that would never disappear.

“Tell me.” Gilbert answered. It was winter and they were in Central Park. 

“Would you marry me?” Ivan asked. Gilbert looked at him incredulously. “ I know it’s a human tradition but…” 

“Yes! Don’t ask it twice! YES!” Gilbert hugged Ivan and kissed him.

After all those years, all the loneliness and sadness vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see, in my opinion vampires don't have sex as human. So they drink the blood for the person they love and this way their hearts beats (something that just happens this way).
> 
> Rachel asked me to write more vampire ruspru. I think it's a good idea. I really like vampires. I'm still not sure if I'll continue this story (because in the beginning I just planned 3 chapters lol) or if I should start another story about vampires. Let me see, and you then you find out.
> 
> So, I hope you liked this chapter. See you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like it ;). Then I’ll be posting the next chapter.


End file.
